Happy ending? CROANA
by PamyNovaes
Summary: English is not my first language so, I'm sorry" (Skam - Spain) (CRIS AND JOANA) This couple deserves the world? Yes! Will they get it in the end? Who knows! My take on how things could go.
1. Chapter 1

#CROANA

Sunday dawned heavy and slow, just like her. Her whole body ached, every breath, every step, were too difficult. Then she stood there, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Not a minute passed and there was that damn phrase, on repeat in her head, she could hear the voice of Joana echoing like a joke: "a lie", "i don't love you Cris," "i can't help it". She wanted to scream, she wanted to forget every second of the last few weeks, it would be possible to erase the memory? (Google: how to erase unhappy memories?) stupid.

Cris was surprised there remain tears to cry, they flowed from the eyes to the cheeks as tap water, there was no stopping, she probably be dehydrate until the end of the day.

As she swallowed a piece of toast that tastes like ashes, Dani went into the kitchen, he came back two steps and stood there, still watching his sister.

\- Hey, what's with you?

Cris pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over her head and remained silent.

\- Hey, Cris?

\- What do you want Dani? What the fuck!

\- Uoo calm there, what happened? -Dani looked into her eyes and looks like he could read what they shouted. - Has something happened to your girl?

There, there were the bloody tears again, damn it. Hiccups and pain, head and chest. Cris did not respond to her brother's question, she got up and returned to her miserable existence in her room, lights off, listening to the wind hit the window. Damn, it made it even more melancholy.

When Chris opened her eyes again the night was already appearing and the phone rang endlessly on the nightstand.

"**Amy:** Cris, are U okay?"

"**Viri:** Let's do something Cris, you would do well get out of the house."

"**Amy:** Yes! We pass there at 19:00. "

"**Ev:** Be ready!"

Cris did not answer, knew better, the girls would not give up. She thanked silently to God or anyone else, for those girls. Well, if life was a complete shit, what else could she do? As she looked in the mirror, hiding her swollen eyes under makeup, she fought back tears that betrayed and wants to jump again. Enough.

\- ENOUGH! -She screamed at her reflection. - I will not let you stop me, no more.

\- Cris? -Her mother ran to the door. – Are you all right?

\- Yes mom, I'm sorry, I was talking to the girls and got carried away.

\- Will leave?

\- Strolling the girls.

\- Okay. Don't come home late, tomorrow is a school day.

\- Yes, yes, mom. I know.

The finishing touch lipstick came just in time, the phone rang again.

**19:16**

"**Nora:** where to go? I'm finishing up a few things with my mother, meeting with you there! "

"**Ev:** not decided yet. We want you there huh?! "

"**Amy:** Cris, come down, we are here!"

"**Cris:** One second."

Eva thought of going in the same bar which they had that shit party, but quickly changed her mind, when she remembered a certain visitor who showed up. Lukas sent a message so they met him on the subway.

As he hugged Cris without saying a word, she felt understood, some tears wet the boy's coat, but he remained there, standing at that moment, as the girls watched them. A few minutes passed before Cris finally composed herself. Amira ran her thumbs over her eyes to straighten makeup.

\- Beautiful!

[The square, kisses, kisses, the smell, cigarettes and hair dye were mixed in Joana's embrace. "guapa" she said between wet kisses all over Cris's face.]

\- Hey, Earth calling Cris?! Where you were huh?

Cris smiled. – Nowhere, U are speaking?

\- Lukas said he will take us to a new place, but we are for 10 minutes in this fuckin subway and got nowhere. - Amira complained trying to look really angry.

This was the first time since the day before that Cris smiled. It was easy to smile with them.

\- Will you calm down okay? We are getting there.

Two stops later the group descended and met Nora, which had been notified by Lukas where to find them.

\- WOW you are really fast, girl! -Lukas said hugging the girl.

The wind was cold while Cris went down the unfamiliar street with her friends. Lukas went ahead, leading the way, laughing and showing it to a very curious Viri about the new location. They stopped in front of a pub, a sign in neon lights on the dark glass door read "Hiding place". The girls looked excited as the security stamped one pink unicorn on their hands, marking the entrance of each.

Lukas knew some people inside the bar, definitely na LGBT+ bar, Cris realized, seeing many couples together, boys and girls, perhaps, just like her, who did not feel belonging in many other places. She felt a twinge in the stomach, will she and Joana would one day be one of those couples, proud, kissing and dancing together. But she and Joana would be nothing more.

\- Hey! Nothing of sad face Cris! - Eva held a glass in her direction.

A pink liquid glowed under the lights, Cris shrugged and took a sip. The drink was strong and sweet, burned her throat in a tasty way. For this night, she did not want to remember Joana, or his pain, nothing. She just wanted to be Cris, before all this shit, the fun and nice Cris, dancing Cris, laughing loudly, a Cris that takes silly selfies.

The music was high on the top floor and after three of those drinks Cris was dancing as if it were the only one there, Amira accompanied as they sang lustily the new song that Cris was obsessed. Eva and Nora where twerking, laughing and drinking drinks of crazy colors.

\- I'm going to the bathroom. -Cris shouted at her friend's ear.

\- OK!

She went through the crowd of bodies dancing and smiling. The reflection was looking at her with the same smile, her cheeks in a deep shade of pink and eyes shining because of alcohol.

A girl stood by her side, also looking in the mirror to touch up her lipstick. Cris can not avoid looking at the reflection of the girl or to repair the outline of her mouth as she applied red lipstick. She smiled back and winked at Cris as she returned to the dance floor. Now her cheeks burned even more and she had a silly grin planted on her face when she returned to the girls.

\- Hey, I need another drink.

The five went down again to the main bar and asked the favorite of the night. Cris looked around the room looking for the girl, wanted to look at her again.

\- Girl what you're looking for? - Nora noticed.

\- Girls -Cris could not tell without laughing. - I think a girl flirted with me in the bathroom just now.

-WHAT?! -The four replied together. – How? Who?

\- She kissed you?

\- No Viri, you know, I may be seeing things too.

\- Cris No, you're beautiful, how could she not be flirting with you? - said Eva.

\- Thanks babe.

When they returned to the top floor, they found Lukas looking for them, he was holding hands with a boy and had the slightly rosy cheeks.

\- Girls, this is Raul. Raul those are Nora, Cris, Amira, Viri and Eva.

\- Hi. - The boy answered very shy.

While dancing Cris felt a hand on her waist, she thought it would be one of the girls so she kept dancing, but when that hand pulled her closer, making like that your butt touched their crotch, Cris realized that she could not be any of the girls, but it was definitely a girl.

Over her shoulder she saw the mirror girl, her face was plastered on Cris's neck as they danced together. In a split second she turned Cris, so she was facing her and holding her waist.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Cris felt so brave to put her hand on the girl's neck, her bob hair was wet with sweat and she felt her perfume mixed with sweat and smoke, a strong smell and sweet, so feminine and so delicate that made the head of Cris spin. Or was alcohol again?

\- You are beautiful. - The girl said in Cris's ear, which made a cold chill down her spine to find the girl's hand on her hip. She did not answer, smiled and looked again at the red mouth of the girl. She wanted to know how would that lipstick taste. And as if she could read Cris's thoughts, her mouth closed the distance between them.

Cris closed her eyes and it seems that things were light years away, the girl's lips moved against hers, hot and sweet tongue inside her mouth fitting with her own, was a new sensation, her heart beat so fast in her chest, seeming to get out of there. Cris felt confident every second that lasted more that kiss, her hand was lost in the hair of another girl, biting her lip and once again invading her mouth with her tongue, pressing their bodies together. Cris's head was spinning, but she stood there, kissing and dancing with that unknown girl for what seemed like hours.

When at last they parted Cris opened her eyes and saw the bright green eyes looking straight at her blue ones, once again that shiver down her spine.

\- Let's drink? - She said in Cris's ear. -Who just nodded.

The girls saw when Cris passed by holding the girl's hand and made signs of approval, smiles and a very strange dance of Eva.

Cris ordered two beers on the balcony and sat in one of the free seats while her companion spoke with a boy near the stairs.

\- Thank you, my name is Agatha. - said the girl as she sat beside her.

\- Cris.

Her hair was a platinum shade of gray that made her eyes stand out even more, she was really beautiful. But Cris did not know how to say this.

\- It is the first time you come here isn't Cris? Because I'm always here and would not forget I had ever seen you. -She blinked with one eye taking a sip of beer, making Cris stomach jump.

\- Yes, I did not know anything on that side of town, a friend brought us today.

\- Oh yeah I saw your earlier, Lukas right? I met him two weeks ago. He's an amazing guy.

\- Ah yes. He is the best. -What to say? Cris did not want the girl thought she was a complete idiot or a newbie in this story to flirt with girls, but she just didn't know what to say, so she took another sip of beer, trying to think of something less stupid to ask than her age.

\- You're new in all this, right? - Agatha broke the silence, something in Cris called her attention, and it was not just the big eyes and gorgeous hair, or the way she danced, or her ass, something in this girl was intriguing.

\- Can you notice it? - Cris replied, feeling his cheeks burn even more.

\- Just a little. - Agatha said with a laugh. Her voice was soft and gentle, unlike Joana's voice, deep, cutting under her skin. Joana? No, nothing to think about Joana. - It's actually the first time I've been in a bar like this. I really lost too much time in my life.

\- Nah, I believe that we do not waste time, at each stage of our lives we are exactly where we should be. Every thing that brought us right here in this fucking counter, taking this damn hot beer. - She took a sip. - Otherwise, how would you end up here? How would I look at you, or kiss you?

Agatha came over and kissed Cris, light as if this were the first kiss. Cris put her hand on her cheek and held it there for a second longer before letting the kiss end.

\- Really, ended up just fine then. - Cris agreed.

They talked for long minutes before the girls came down, all drunk, and crowded around them.

\- Cris, we need to go, it's nearly midnight, we will miss the last subway. - Amira said, checking the time on the phone.

Cris almost choked on the drink, two missed calls "Mom."

\- Shit, she'll kill me.

Agatha looked confused at her.

\- My mom. - Cris said.

\- Ah yes. I know how it is. Well, but I will see you again? Saturdays here is much better, this weekend I will play here, I'm DJ, well I'm starting.

\- WOW. - Eva already seemed very excited, maybe it was the drink. - We will come! - She put her arm on the girl's neck. Definitely the drinks.

\- We'll see, ok Eva?

Agatha laughed at the girl and returned the hug.

\- I think she liked me Cris, you will have to come, for her. - And that blink again, thank goodness the night was coming to an end, otherwise Cris's stomach will end upside down.- Well, shall we?

Viri came with the coats of all the hands and Lukas was waiting at the door.

Wait a minute, I'll go with you, since you're leaving i will get going too - Another simple, quick kiss that left Cris breathless.

The night had become even colder, now a little more dark and empty. Agatha took Cris's hand and intewined their fingers. Cris felt her heart racing, she looked around, afraid, and if anyone saw them, and if someone who knows her parents were around. Lukas was going ahead of them, also hand in hand with Raul, she felt a surge of confidence, she could not always live in fear, right?

While waiting on the empty platform Agatha pulled Cris for another kiss, longer this time, and Cris corresponded, not reminded of fear or insecurity, just kissed her, while her friends took pictures and were recording small videos on Instagram.

When the subway arrived Agatha asked for Cris's number. Amira joined everyone for a last shot, they all almost didn't fit on the screen, Agatha pulled Cris up to sit on his lap and so Amira took a selfie. Raul and Lukas embraced side by side, Viri, Eva and Nora making faces in the back of them, Cris with her arm around the Agatha's neck, smiling beside.

Lying in bed and rolling the Instagram feed for the thousandth time Joana felt bored, felt bad about herself for what she did to Cris, the things she said, why she had done it? Well she knew that all she wanted was to protect Cris, she didn't want her to suffer as she suffered on Thursday, could not go on with her so that she was always worried about her, or visiting in hospitals. That was not what Cris deserved, she had to have a happy and healthy relationship, normal. And that Joana could not give, however she wanted. She loved Cris, she knew it, and so it was better to let her go.

Joana found herself remembering the weekend she spent in Cris house, the way she kissed her, afraid and still giving her all. Cris seemed so confident for everyone, but with Joana, in those days, she seemed fragile and shy, was ashamed of Joana touching her or kiss her. Joana desperately wanted to touch her, but waited patiently for her to wanted it too.

The increasingly insistent kisses, all night long, the film forgotten on the screen, the hands of Cris, curious and shy around your waist or in your face. The shiver she felt when Cris finally touched her breasts and everything that happened after. Everything was too intense with Cris, she didn't want to lose it, but had no other choice. She had to let Cris go. It would be better for everyone.

Amira posted a photo, Joana's heart skiped a beat for a second, she was there with her yellow sweatshirt and hair tied in a messy bun, "guapa", red cheeks and that sweet smile, always, beautiful. Her arm around the neck of another girl, a different girl, Joana did not know her from the school or party that Cris had given. The girl's hand on Cris's thigh too intimately.

Joana was breathing fast and without rhythm, the heart squeezed in the chest and eyes stung with tears. She clicked on the picture " ", clicked on the profile, a very beautiful and seemingly older girl, gray hair and a rebellious attitude in each picture. In the tagged photos another punch in the stomach, "Hiding place tagged in three photos" first: Agatha with a group of people in front of a rainbow flag, second: a photo holding a drink with an older man in same wall, third: she and Cris, her girl, Cris giving a kiss on her cheek and holding her by the waist.

These photos have dropped like a bomb on Joana's head, her heart ached and her eyes burned, she closed the Instagram and let the phone drop to the floor. She ran through the house to find her mother sitting in the living room, she threw herself into her arms and let the tears flow.

When she calmed, her mom wiped her face and paused for a second to look in her eyes before speaking.

\- What happened dear?

\- I'm stupid.

\- I disagree. What happened?

\- I just saw a picture of Cris with another girl, a beautiful and perfect girl, without this madness and without being fucked up.

\- How do you know?

\- How mom?! I just saw the girl's Instagram.

\- No, how do you know that she is perfect and is not crazy or is not "fucked up"? We all are love. One way or another.

\- No mom, Cris is perfect. And now she's moving on.

\- Then why did you let her go?

\- I can not fuck her life too, mom. Enough you and Dad, who are forced to live with my fucking crises. She doesn't deserve it.

\- First, your father and I love you, never think that you are a burden to us. And two, Cris seemed me pretty strong in the hospital when she came to see you. Not even scared with your father when she arrived, he did not even greeted her you know? But still she had stayed there with you. I do not think you have been a burden for her too.

Joana felt the tears flow again, remember how Cris looked relieved when she saw her in the hospital.

\- But I know that at some point she would tire of it, me.

\- You did not give her the opportunity to say it for her Joana, you made this decision and did not talk to her, just trow her out of your life. If you do not give someone the opportunity to enter how will you know if they will stay?

Joana looked at her mother and said nothing, just absorbing all that wisdom, sometimes she was too hard on her parents. It was stronger than her, but this woman understand it, she never gave up on her, no matter how she hated to admit most of the time, she was her best friend.

\- But now it's no use, I lost her, I let her go, and she is there, kissing that bitch "Agatha".

Her mother laughed and put her daughter lying in her lap.

\- Well then, tomorrow when you return to school, talk to her. Do not give up, because I'm sure she did not give up on you.

\- Maybe. - said Joanna, already feeling her eyes too heavy to stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2

However her head hurt like hell Cris got up on time on Monday, looked out the window: cold, again. Hot coffee was a relief compared to the cold wind. She found the girls on the stairs to the main building and they all looked so hungover as she is, so they didn't wait too long to go to their classes.

Cris took her usual seat in the literature class, a bittersweet taste in the mouth, from the hangover or from remember her table partner. She could not tell. Shaking her head as if to forget that image, she tried to focus on writing what Pedro was talking about, she needed to keep the B anyway.

The seconds passed in slow motion or perhaps too quickly when she saw Joana enter the room and sit beside her. The heart beating so fast she thought it would burst. She needed to get out, asked to go to the bathroom.

\- Cris I just started the class, first let's write down the details of the next test.

"Shit". She could not concentrate on anything except in a so characteristic scent that the wind carried. She noticed Joana watching her movements, so closely, she heard the sound of pen hitting her teeth of it, it was as if she could feel every move her eyelids made. Even without looking directly she knew Joana would have one of those grins lurking the corner of her mouth.

She choked and her cheeks burned when a hot hand touched her thigh under the table, oblivious to the stares of everyone. Her body burned and shivered while she looked around, wide-eyed and dry mouth. She could not stand it, without asking or explaining got up and left half walking, half running down the hall until reach the female, bathroom, empty, "thank God."

She washed her face and took big gulps of water, leaned against the window and lit a cigarette, gently blowing the smoke through the glass. Cris had never run away from anyone like that, but no one ever had this power over her. As much as she hated to admit Joana was her weak point. Even more so because she did not expect to see the girl back to school so quickly. It was not like she was not glad she came back, a sign that he was getting better, but shit, it had to be now, just in this class.

Cris was lost in her thoughts, the cigarette burning between her fingers as she bit the tip of her thumb, the still red cheeks, the shoulder straps of the suit were down around her waist, another drag on the cigarette, smoke out the window. Joana could not stop to think, before she could form a concrete sentence her body was stuck on the blonde's, kissing her.

Cris did not move, blinked a few times, and Joana staring at her without breaking the kiss, waiting. She wanted to have more willpower, wanted to be stronger, wanted. But Joana had won this long ago. She closed her eyes, let the cigarette fall to the ground and her hand was lost in that purple-hair.

This time the kiss was not slow and gentle, was strong and full of sighs. Shaking hands, neck, hair, waist. Joana tried to pull and hold Cris closer, Cris was afraid to open her eyes and realize thats it's been a dream.

Joana's hand made her own way, already known, under Cris's shirt, a nervous and cold hand found hot and sweaty skin, everything was too intense. She pushed Cris until they were inside a cabin. They did not think about anything, just the kisses exchanged without words or breaks. Kisses on the mouth, the neck, the blonde allowed herself to bite in the place she knew so well already, Joana trembled and sighed.

They were there for minutes or hours, who knows, but when they finally separate Joana did not open her eyes and Cris did not move her hand from its place at the nape of the girl. But it all came suddenly, like when you open dam, tears flowed from her big eyes, blurring the glasses.

\- Why? Why you do this with me? - she felt like an idiot crying in front of the other girl, but just could not control.

Joana did not answer, she held her tight and waited until the sobs stop as her tears fell silently. When she pulled away, that look on Cris's face made her look so small and fragile, like the last time they met. She stroked her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead, trying to calm the beating of her own heart.

\- Guapa.

Silence.

\- Cris, I ... can not. I just can not make you go through all that ... No, that's not what I mean.

She took a breath.

\- I love you. This is no lie, it is the most real thing I've ever said. I love you Cris.

Cris wanted to feel happiness to hear it for a second time, but she just stared at Joanna, without saying anything, desperately wondering what she had to say.

\- Forgive me?

Joana was so close that their foreheads met and her voice no louder than a whisper. She kept her hand on Cris's very red cheek, who held the hug on her waist.

\- Why, exactly?

For the second time this question, but she wanted to do everything right this time.

\- For all I told you in my house, I wanted you to walk away from me, so you wouldn't suffer, you deserve someone much better than me, but I can't not have you in my life, not now that you are already living under the my skin. Forgive me? And if you can, allow me another chance, I will try my best to let you in and don't lock you out. It is that, everything inside me is a mess, there are so many of me. But even so, they all can't seem to forget you.

Cris's heart tightened as she heard these words, Joana looked so fragile right now. It doesn't meant that everything was fine and that she would have another chance, something inside her still hurt. Everything was too intense with Joana, she loved her, she knew that, but needed time to think.

\- I forgive you.

Joana looked up in surprise and smiled, kissed her lightly on the lips.

\- But let's go slow. I don't know if I'm ready to be together again. I need time to think.

Joana felt a stab in the heart, but decided not to show it and only agreed to Cris's conditions. This time she was determined to make things right. And if she had to wait until Cris trust her again, so be it.

The two talked in the bathroom until the signal between classes rang, Cris kissed Joana's face, smiled and got up without saying anything.

When the class was over Cris found the girls on the bench outside the campus and told what had happened that morning. They tried to appear impartial and respect Cris decision, except to Viri, who thought it was Cris loss not be with Joana, because clearly they belonged together.

Joana passed by them and stopped to greet the girls, even though shw knew by that time Cris had told them everything that happened. Viri asked how she felt and she took the opportunity to thank the gifts they sent. Nora got up and hugged her for no apparent reason, which made Cris look curiously at Amira, who just shrugged and laughed.

\- Bye guapa. - Joana passed her and patted her cheek to say goodbye.

Her phone vibrated on the front pocket, taking her of that trance.

**"1 new message: Agatha"**

The Cris heart accelerated again, remembering the night before, opened the message.

**"Agatha:** Hi beautiful, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Hi, nothing. Leaving now the college. "

Cris say goodbye to the girls and went on her way, headphones at full volume, trying to gather her thoughts.

"**Agatha: **What do you think about going out for a coffee?"

Cris read the text a few times before answering.

"Sure. Where and when?"

"**Agatha:** Great. At the station I stayed yesterday, remember? "

"Yes. I meet you at the exit. What time?"

"**Agatha:** 30 minutes? Sounds good?"

"It's a date. I see you in half an hour. "

Cris wanted to know what would happen if she did not think, just act. So she texted her mom telling that she would eat something with a friend and wouldn't be out late. A lecture later she was on the subway. Strangely nervous she retouched her lipstick looking in the phone's front camera. Neither she realized that Agatha was watching from the top of the stairs, laughing and smoking a cigarette.

\- You're beautiful!

Cris, blushed and smiled, taking off her headphones and surprised when the girl pulled her close and kissed, simple and quick, like any one of those couples that we see there. Cris, made a mental note to compliment Joana casually the next time. Joana? No. She did not want to think about Joana now. Then focused again on that Agatha was speaking, she talked a lot about her music and the bar they met, she knew the owner a few years, college time, he was a few years older than her, but she said, gay youth need to be united. Cris laughed.

\- Well on that i'm doing fine, me and Lukas are the only LGBT kid in my school, to my knowledge of course.

It was the first time she referred to herself as LGBT community member, it was liberating to know that she belonged to a group, even if not yet know fit the L or B, but one thing at a time.

The afternoon passed by and she realized the time just when Agatha was leaving her on the same subway station they met. Her mother had already sent too many messages, she preferred not to push it if she wanted to go out again at the weekend.

They exchanged a few kisses before Cris told her thats she really have to go, she did not care if people walked or looked, it was good to kiss her, like that in the real world, made her feel free. Agatha tasted like chocolate and cigarettes, was good, unlike the taste of coffee and mint of Joana's mouth.

Joana, back in her mind while she waited for the train, she picked up the phone to write to her, typed and erased several times.

"Hello "

...

"**Joana:** Hi there"

"It's ok?"

"**Joana**: Yes, better to know that you are thinking of me"

"I think

It is impossible to forget you.

Get out of my head?"

"**Joana:** Hahahhaha i already said, just go out if you let my thoughts too! "

"No deal!"

"**Joana:** Good. I want you near here, all the time."

"Shut up. Do not make me these things. "

"**Joana:** What?!"

"Making me blush on the subway, everyone is looking at me."

"**Joana:** hahahahhah sorry lady.

Where were you?"

Cris thought if she should lie, stared at the phone's screen until it vibrated again.

**1 NEW MESSAGE: Agatha**

"**Agatha:** You know what they say, the charm is in the third, I hope we meet again."

It was cool to hang out with Agatha but something inside Cris could not give up Joana. Maybe she should tell her and not lead her on, or was she fantasizing and this relationship with Joana had no future, but what if it had. She had never felt the same way with anyone else. And while kissing Agatha was very good, it did not come close to the sensations to be only near Joana made her feel.

It had been a long day, of different emoticons, Cris decided she would deal with all this tomorrow. But before ... she just wanted to hear the voice of the girl, once before bed. The phone called a few times until a husky sleepy voice answer on the other side.

"Hello, who is?"

"It's me.

I wanted to hear your voice. "

Across the line Joana's heart raced, she looked at the clock, 23:00, the new medication really relaxed.

"Cris..."

Shee smiled, that name fall like a sweet on herr lips. Did something happen?

"No, just I wanted to tell you good night and hear your voice.

So, good night Joana. "

"Good night Cris."

Cris has not even seen the week pass and when she realized it was Friday again and her friends were eager to go to the bar again. She had barely spoken to Agatha for the rest of the week, a good morning here and there, the girl seemed to have understood the message and not budgeted new conversations.

\- Girls, GIRLS!

She caught the attention of her friends, very excited about the weekend plans.

\- I'm not going to the bar tomorrow.

\- Why Cris? I really need that drink again. - Complained Eva.

\- I need to be with Joana.

The girls exchanged glances with each other, Viri smiled and Amira reached out and touched Cris arm.

\- Cris Are you sure? Are you willing to invest all that this relationship? Cause you know it can be complicated and rough? - Nora asked.

\- I am girls. I keep thinking about it and i know it's a surprise relationship, everything can change from one moment to another, but if I do not try now, I'll always live with the question of what could have happened.

\- Well I agree with you on that point. - Amira was always so sensible and always supported Cris, no matter what.

\- And have you told her? - asked Viri.

\- Not yet. We not talk much today. I already have something planned.

Cris felt the burning cheeks and her friends tickled and hugged her.

On Saturday Agatha sent a message.

"**Agatha:** Hi, I'll see in the HP tonight?"

"Hi

The girls will be there with Lukas. I will not."

"**Agatha:** Why?"

"I have plans with my girlfriend.

I told you about her, I just decided to give her another chance

sorry "

...

"**Agatha:** Cool. I hope things work out between you two.

See you around Cris. "

Cris wondered if it had seemed very direct when speaking or had been so optimist to call Joana her girlfriend. But then she did not have much time to think, her parents finally had gone and Dani was in camp with friends, it was time to put the plan into practice.

"Joana, I need to see you urgently, you can come home?"

She waited for the answer without taking her eyes from the screen, hands sweating and heart pounding. Joana would make her have a heart attack one of these days.

"**Joana:** What happened? It's ok? I'm on my way."

"I am. Come quickly, please. "

Not long after the bell rings, Cris checked her reflection in the mirror, but this time she was not too tidy, Joana loved when she was in her simple clothes, wearing her glasses, no big deal.

\- Hi.

Joana looked like rushed to get ther, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathlessly.

\- It's okay Cris? - She said as she entered the apartment. - Where are your parents?

\- They left. I'm fine, I told you.

\- So what happened?

Cris did not answer, instead stopped in front of the girl and put her arms around her neck, very close to Joana's mouth.

\- Are not you going to greet me?

She licked her lips and suddenly Joana was no longer able to form coherent words, closed the little space between them and kissed Cris. It tasted like coke and marijuana.

Cris led them into the living room and pushed until Joan sat on the couch, sitting on her legs, without departing too much or break the kiss. Joan breathed hard and fast while Cris kissed her neck, her hands clutching her thighs. The room grew hotter every second and Cris took the sweatshirt off, Joana let her hands sneak up her bare back and back down the ass, sighs and kisses, failed and hot breath.

Cris had to use all her willpower to stop kissing her, and say what she had rehearsed and thought all day. Without getting up from Joana's lap she was staring at her, memorizing the details of her face and keeping in mind the image of a stained Joan, with very red lips of the kisses, she was beautiful, now more than ever, and it made Cris smile.

\- Guapa.

Joana smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

\- Joana, I love you.

Eye to eye again, surprise.

\- I know you're afraid and I am too. I understand you tried to keep me away because you think you're protecting me, but I don't need you to protect me, what I need is you, if you are here is enough. Glad you exist and I'm glad you're here. For me it's all that matters. I want to be with you.

Joana opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to form some decent sentence to answer, but nothing came to her head, Cris wanted to get back with her. It was all I could think about. Cris, her Cris, again.

\- I love you.

Was all she said and in that moment was just what Cris needed to hear.


End file.
